1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to brackets used to secure a horizontal member to a support structure. More particularly, but not necessarily entirely, the present invention relates to a multi-piece fence rail bracket assembly which not only attaches a horizontal member to a support structure, but also securely attaches the horizontal member to the bracket, while preserving the aesthetic quality of the fence system.
2. Description of Related Art
Fence rails are typically attached to a support structure, such as a post or wall, with a bracket or other support member. The bracket typically functions to support the rail. The rail is often not secured to the bracket and the rail is able to slip out of the bracket when stress is placed upon the fence.
Some of the brackets disclosed in the prior art make installation of the fence rails difficult to accomplish. Installation of the fence rail using these prior art brackets is accomplished by first attaching two opposing brackets to opposing fence posts, then placing one end of the rail into one bracket, and bending the rail to force the other end of the rail into the opposing bracket.
Other prior art brackets, such as the fence rail clip disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,224, includes a base for the bracket that attaches to the support structure. Installation of this bracket is accomplished by mounting a base to the fence post, then placing the bracket over the rail, and thereafter slidably attaching the bracket and rail to the base. Although this type of bracket system prevents the need to bend the rail to fit it in place, the base only secures a portion of the bracket resulting in less stability. Another disadvantage is that the rail is not fixedly attached to the bracket.
The prior art is also characterized by rail brackets with an open end which makes installation of the rail easier, and wherein the rail is attached to the bracket. However, these brackets are unsightly because the hardware used to attach the rail to the bracket is visible. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,169 discloses a rail bracket which is open on one end where the rail resides and wherein the rail attaches to the bracket, but the fastener used to attach the rail to the bracket is visible. The visible fasteners are unsightly, exposed to the elements, and create three dimensional features which can snag clothing or collect dirt.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.